


I Can Do That

by StardustDragon



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Daredevil Reveal, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDragon/pseuds/StardustDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Foggy changes up his coffee order, aliens attack New York. Normally he'd regret something like that for a long time to come, but it brought Matt Murdock into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Foggy goes to the same coffee shop every morning and orders the same thing- a medium with two sugars, two creams, and a shot of espresso. 

So when he changes it up at the recommendation of a friend and aliens attack and destroy half the city, Foggy can’t help but feel like it’s his fault. 

He goes back to the coffee shop as soon as it’s reopened, gets his usual, and drops a twenty in the tip jar. He can’t really afford it, but he feels bad, considering. One of the other regulars, a blind guy he thinks is named Mark, is sitting in the back corner nursing his own drink. He takes a seat across from him and notices the butterfly bandage over his right brow and a set of stitches on his neck. 

“You get caught in the attack the other day?” Foggy asks by way of greeting. 

“You could say that.” His voice is deep and rich and Foggy is kind of in love. 

“What would you say?” The stranger starts at this, like he wasn’t expecting Foggy to dig. 

“I fought off a horde of them by myself. They didn’t breathe like a human so it was harder to track them, but they made enough noise that I figured it out.” He says it so seriously that it almost gives Foggy pause, and then he remembers that the man is blind, and he laughs loudly. 

The man cracks a smile at the sound and ducks his head like he wants to hide it. 

"That's quite a feat for a blind man."

The stranger shrugs and makes a noncommittal noise. "I have my ways. Matt Murdock,” he says, reaching his hand out about halfway across the table. 

Foggy takes the long-fingered hand in his own and introduces himself. “Pleasure to meet you.” 

Matt raises an eyebrow at his name. "No, it's not my legal name, but you have to do one of two things to get that piece of information." 

Matt laughs. Foggy is learning to love the sound. "Let me guess- unlock level five of friendship?"

"Got it in one, buddy." 

They move on to other topics, like how they're both defense attorneys who graduated from Columbia. 

"We must have just missed each other," Foggy comments. "And you're local too, right?"

"That's right," Matt confirms. "Born and raised in the Kitchen."

"Wait a second. You're not Battlin' Jack's son are you?"

Foggy goes on to call him a hero while Matt denies it all good-naturedly. 

\---

It's nearly two hours later when Matt gets a call and has to leave. "The Avengers need me," is his excuse. Before he gets out the door, he spins around and puts a hand on the table in front of Foggy. He barely misses Foggy's empty coffee cup by what is either amazing senses or pure luck. 

"What's the other way to find out your first name?"

Foggy almost laughs, having nearly forgotten Matt is a lawyer, too. He takes the napkin on the table and scrawls his phone number on it, then stands so he's face to face with Matt. 

"Take me on a date," he smirks, slipping the napkin into Matt's jacket pocket. 

Matt hums and, to his credit, only turns a light shade of pink. "I can do that." 

\---

Matt calls him the next day. "I had to have my friend read your number to me." 

"Oh shit," Foggy laughs. "I guess I was blinded by your hotness." 

There's a pause where neither of them speak and Foggy realizes what he's said. Before he can stutter out an apology, Matt snorts a laugh. 

"It's alright. But now Karen knows I have a date and will pester me for details, so we'd better have a story to tell."

They're already a "we." It makes Foggy a little giddy. "I can do that."

\---

They meet at a Thai place they both know, wondering how they'd never run into each other. 

"But then again," Foggy is saying, "I usually order takeout."

Matt agrees, commenting that they usually deliver to him because he lives so close. "But they don't charge for delivery, so I try to tip as much as I can afford." 

"That's very kind of them."

As it turns out, the staff love both of them so much that they get dessert for free.

Matt walks Foggy home because he "paid the bill, so we really ought to do this right." 

Foggy just rolls his eyes with a smile. "I just rolled my eyes." 

"I had a feeling," Matt laughs. 

When Foggy stops them in front of his apartment building, he turns to face Matt. 

"I had a great time tonight." 

"Me, too. We should do this again sometime." 

Foggy nods. "I just nodded." 

There's a pause where they're both clearly thinking about what to say. 

"Would you..." Matt takes a deep breath, reaching out and touching Foggy's elbow, gliding his hand down until their fingers lace together. Foggy's gone on a lot of dates, and has learned to recognize what's about to happen. 

Just to be sure, he reaches out and cups Matt's cheek, loving how the man seems to lean into it. 

"I can do that." 

\---

Their next date is after work on a Thursday. They meet at a place in between both of their offices. Neither of them have mentioned their workplaces by name, but Foggy is pretty sure Matt works for himself. 

They have Italian this time, and watching Matt eat is an experience. He has some grace, but fumbles a couple of times when food doesn’t stay on his fork. Foggy tries to stifle a laugh each time because he doesn’t want Matt to think he’s laughing at him. 

The thing is, he isn’t. “It’s just an experience to see someone so… put-together trip up,” he comments when Matt calls him on a snort he didn’t manage to keep quiet. It makes Matt smile shyly. “It’s cute, I promise.” 

Matt blushes and takes a bite of his chicken to hide it. “It’s hard not knowing exactly where stuff is. I mean obviously I have a general sense, from past experience and the smell, but beyond that it’s all vague. And short of putting my hands on it, it’s all guesswork.” 

This time Foggy pays and he walks Matt to his apartment. 

They kiss again, longer and less…seriously than the last time. They’d both been worried about screwing it up, but now they’re more comfortable and giggle through the kiss. 

\---

Foggy shows up at Matt’s work for a lunch date that Matt isn’t expecting. He’s in a room barely big enough to be an office, but being used as a board room. 

There’s a pretty blonde girl at the head of the table, taking notes. No one appears to notice him in the building, and so he sits down on the couch in the waiting area and waits. 

About ten minutes and some raised voices later, Matt opens the door to show the man out. “Thank you for the offer, but you’re going to need to find someone else to take your case.”

The man in the suit shows himself out with barely a glance at Foggy. Matt returns to the room, probably to grab the case notes he’d been given, and the blonde woman walks out with her notebook. 

“Oh!” she exclaims. “Are you here for Mr. Murdock?”

Foggy cracks a smile and stands. “I’m here for pleasure, not business. But I am here for Matt, yes.”

“Foggy,” Matt calls, a broad grin on his face as he exits the room. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought we could have lunch. I made a reservation at Marco’s. I hope I’m not being too bold here.”

Matt shakes his head and heads into his office to put his things away, speaking louder so Foggy can still hear him. “Not bold at all. Well, not too bold. What time are they for?”

As Foggy tells him, he notices the blonde is resolutely pretending she isn’t listening. 

“Sounds great. Oh, you two haven’t met. Karen, this is Foggy. Foggy, this is Karen.”

Karen can’t contain a grin, and she almost reminds him of Marci with the hint of a predator underneath it all. 

\---

Lunch goes amazingly, and Foggy walks Matt back to his office afterwards. 

“Hey, you should call me tonight. If you’re not busy.”

Matt leans in and pecks Foggy on the lips. “I can do that.”

\---

It’s become almost an inside joke between the two of them. Anything the other asks, within reason, is answered in the same manner. It’s so reflexive at one point that when they’re having sex and Matt begs Foggy to touch him, he replies, “I can do that.” 

They both freeze for a moment, not sure how to react, and then burst out laughing. 

\---

They’ve been dating for a year when Foggy finds out about Daredevil. Matt had given him a key about a month before what Foggy is calling the Incident. He comes over to Matt’s apartment, drunk and wanting company, when he hears a loud crash from inside. It takes everything he has to muster up his courage and open the door. 

\---

They fight, Foggy leaves, and both realize how hard it is to live without each other for nearly two weeks. 

“You lied to me, Matt!” 

“No, I never… I evaded the truth, yes, and I admit I should have told you before you found out like this. But I never lied.” 

Foggy huffs, and Matt cuts him off before he can argue. 

“No! Think back to when we first met. After the attacks on the city. You asked me if I had been caught in the battle, and I told you that I helped the Avengers fight them off.”

Foggy concedes defeat on that point, but it’s clear Matt is about to pass out from the pain of his injuries. He gets the man some painkillers and leaves.

\---

A week goes by and Foggy is stumbling home late at night after being out at the bar with Karen. 

He gets dragged into an alley by a couple of big buff dudes who start demanding his wallet. 

He sighs. “I just want you to know that I’m a struggling lawyer. Meaning, I have nothing in my wallet, and I can sue you.” 

He gets a backhanded slap across his check. 

“Damn, man. That hurt.” 

They snatch the wallet out of his hands and find he was serious about not having any money. They decide to rough him up a bit. 

He slumps down against the wall when there’s a break in the attack and tries to catch his breath, sure they’re going to be back for more any second. 

“Are you okay?” a deep, gravelly voice asks from above him. It sounds familiar, but he’s also drunk. 

When he looks up, Daredevil is standing over him. 

“Oh.” Daredevil repeats his question. “I think? Nothing’s broken. Nowhere near last week.”

Daredevil flinches at the obvious jab. “Will you let me take you home?” 

Foggy shrugs and gets up to start walking towards his apartment. 

Daredevil stays long enough to make sure he gets inside and is then gone. 

\---

Foggy has been pulling late nights trying to figure out the logistics of leaving L&Z lately, and it’s nearing eleven pm when Matt comes knocking on his apartment door. 

Foggy is on his feet in an instant and his heart skips a beat when he sees the blood dripping down Matt’s cheek from his mask. Over the last couple of days, his anger has mostly faded into sadness and worry.

“Sit down,” he directs, heading for the pantry where he has a brand new first aid kit. He’d gotten drunk a few days after his run in with Daredevil and bought it for occasions such as these. 

Matt stumbles into a chair and takes the mask off. Foggy carefully cleans the area and notes happily that he won’t be training himself to give stitches. 

Once they’re done, Matt sighs. Foggy is putting the first aid kit away when he hears the chair scraping on the floor. The noise is obviously a courtesy to Foggy so he knows Matt won’t be where he left him. 

Matt moves to the coffee machine, pulling out the good stuff that he either has memorized from all of the time spent at Foggy’s apartment, or by the scent. 

Foggy feels some of the tension slide off his shoulders as the smell of fresh coffee fills his apartment. 

They’ll never go back to before Foggy found out about Matt’s alter-ego, but Foggy thinks he doesn’t want them to be. He might not approve of Matt’s vigilante justice, but he’d much rather Matt come home to Foggy than spend a night bleeding out in an alley or Claire’s apartment.


	2. Epilogue

Two years after they first meet in that coffee shop, Foggy leads Matt there for a date. Not that Matt really needs to be led, but they both like the contact it provides. 

Matt gets his usual, black with one sugar, but Foggy decides to try something new. To represent the new life they’re, hopefully, about to start together. If Matt says yes, that is. 

They sit down at the same table in the back and Matt lets his fingers trace over the scratches in the top. 

Towards the end of their coffee date, Foggy reaches out and takes one of Matt’s hands in his own. 

“Matt, we’ve been together two years now, and they’ve been the best two years of my life. I already know that I want to spend the rest of mine with you. So, Matthew Murdock,” he says, pulling something out of his bag. Matt seems to be holding his breath. “Will you…start a law firm with me?” 

On the table in front of Matt is a sign that reads “Nelson and Murdock, Attorneys At Law”. 

Matt’s mouth is hanging open. “You…you jackass,” he says through a startled laugh. “We already agreed on the firm!” 

“I know, Matty. That was a distraction,” he replies. 

“From what?”

“From this.” 

He slides a plain silver band over Matt’s left ring finger, all the way up to the knuckle. 

“Matthew Michael Murdock, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” 

Matt breathes out sharply. He takes off his glasses slowly with his free hand and looks as directly at Foggy as he can manage. It’s clear Foggy is hanging on, waiting for an answer. He leans in closely, like he’s going for a kiss, but right before their lips meet, he whispers:

“I can do that.”

Foggy snorts a laugh, then pulls him in for a kiss. 

\---

Later that night, lying in bed on silk sheets, Matt takes the ring off long enough to get a good feel for it. There’s bumps on the inside, but they don’t really make any sense. 

“Foggy, does this ring have Braille inside of it?” 

Foggy’s heart skips a beat. “Yeah. It says ‘Love Is Blind.’”

Matt smiles and shakes his head. “No, it doesn’t.” He’s flipped it the right way up and slides his fingers along the letters. “It says ‘We can do that.’”

“I know, I know, I’m sentimental, but-“

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence. Matt is pressing their lips together. 

“I love it. I love you.” 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was not Beta-read. I am far too tired for such a thing. Let me know in the comments if you find anything that needs correcting. 
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
